All I want for Christmas is you
by Trafdelux
Summary: Un petit OS spécial noël qui vous plaira j'espère! Un petit indice Draco est totalement survolté pendant qu'Harry pourrait prétendre au poste de prof de Yoga a Poudlard! Relation homosexuelle! Joyeux Noel a tous!


OS SPECIAL NOEL

Bonjour/bonsoir, j'ai été inspiré par l'atmosphère festive de ma ville pour vous écrire ceci j'espère que ca vous plaira :) on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Le soir de Noel avait toujours été fabuleux à Poudlard. Les salles communes étaient décorées, les grands sapins dans la grande salle avaient été érigés par les soins des professeurs. L'ambiance était légère, enjouée, des jeunes gens couraient partout, les bras chargés de paquets multicolores. L'école et les alentours avaient revêtus leur manteau d'hiver. Tout était blanc, rouge, vert.

Harry soupira de contentement. Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, le panorama était merveilleux. Tout semblait plus simple a cette époque de l'année. Hedwige se posa sur son épaule, il lui gratouilla affectivement le sommet de la tête. Le brun inspira une grande bouffée d'air frai et sourit a sa chouette qui se blottissait contre lui. Son regard fut attiré par un éclat lumineux venant de la coure en dessous de lui. Il aperçue le bonnet caractéristique de Ron Weasley que sa mère lui avait fait pour son anniversaire. Le rouquin était accompagné d'Hermione. L'éclat de lumière venait de ses mains, Harry eut un sourire en songeant que Ron n'avait finalement pas pu attendre pour lui offrir son cadeau, un magnifique miroir, rond avec un manche en ambre, comme dans le dessin animé préféré de la jeune fille (*). Hermione et Ron se chamaillaient gentiment, le brun pouvait entendre le rire de la brune de là où il était.

Oui. Tout était parfait.

Hedwige se secoua soudainement avant lancer un petit chuintement en s'envolant. Le brun la regarda un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde dans le paysage. Il fut soudain prit d'une folle envie d'aller s'allonger dans la neige.

Il descendit les marches joyeusement, souriant a tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Il fit un signe a Peeves qui faillit laisser tomber sa bombe de glaçons sur Mc Gonagal. Harry souhaita un joyeux noël à Snape qui pinça les lèvres de dégout, avant de s'éloigner dans un mouvement élégant de cape. Le gryffondor haussa les épaules et s'élança au dehors.

Il se rendit jusqu'au lac gelé et se laissa tomber dans l'épais manteau de neige qui recouvrait tout le parc. La solitude ne le gênait pas. Il étendit les bras et les jambes et contempla le ciel a la lumière du couchant. Il ne manquait qu'une certaine personne a ses cotés et tout serait parfaitement parfait.

Harry resta ainsi jusqu'a ce que ses vêtements laisse un peu trop s'infiltrer le froid. Il se releva et couru jusque dans sa salle commune. Il changea ses robes et se laissa tomber devant la cheminée au coté de Neville et de Seamus au quel il subtilisa un chocolat.

Ron et Hermione rentrèrent peu après, les joues rougies par le froid, un sourire épanouit sur leur visage. Ils se tenaient très proche l'un de l'autre et Harry remarqua, attendrit qu'il se tenaient discrètement la main. Le roux adressa un petit signe a son meilleur ami qui lui sourit en retour avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil. Le jeune couple les rejoignirent et ils plaisantèrent en attendant l'heure du repas.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dans la salle commune des serpentards les choses n'étaient pas aussi enjouées, le dortoir des septième année semblait avoir subit une double attaque nucléaire. Toute la maison était en effervescence pour répondre aux ordres d'un seul homme. Leur prince.

En effet Draco Malfoy était dans un état de panique rare, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son teint était plus pale que d'habitude. A coté de lui se tenaient ses deux amis, Pansy et Theo . La jeune fille tentait de calmer le blond tandis que le garçon évaluait silencieusement la situation.

-Draco tout va bien se passer. Aie confiance. Dit la brune avec une voix douce.

-Comment veux tu que je sois détendu, je suis peut-être entrain de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie! cracha Draco, avec véhémence. Je vais le regretter je le sens.

-Tu pourrai aussi le regretter si tu ne le faisais pas. Remarqua doctement Theodore.

Draco semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux de nervosité.

-Mais où est Zabini bon sang!? Il attrapa un première année sans défense par la chemise, Tu sais où il est toi?!

Le pauvre petit bredouilla un "non monsieur" et semblait au bord des larmes. Pansy posa sa main sur le bras de Draco et le força a le lâcher. Elle réconforta le garçon et se tourna vers son ami.

-Va prendre une douche, prépare toi, soit resplendissant comme d'habitude. Le banquet est dans une heure et demie. Tout sera prêt d'ici là. Déclara-t-elle entre l'autorité et la menace.

-Mais Blaise... Tenta le blond.

-Si il n'est pas revenu d'ici trente minutes j'irai le chercher moi même. Conclu la jeune fille tandis qu'elle poussait Draco vers la porte.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Les élèves étant peu nombreux a rester pour Noel, il ne restait plus qu'une longue table où tous les présents s'installèrent, ne prenant pas garde aux maisons, ils se mélangèrent. Ron donna un coup de coude a Harry et se pencha vers lui.

-Regarde ça, on dirait que Malfoy est constipé! Lui glissa le roux a l'oreille avant d'éclater de rire quand il eut imaginer sa majesté le blond sur le trône.

Harry lui grogna de se taire, il se tordit le cou pour apercevoir son petit ami. Il n'avait effectivement pas l'air très bien. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas vu de la journée, Draco avait insisté pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent qu'après minuit. Harry fit un mouvement pour aller le voir mais il croisa le regard perçant de Pansy qui lui fit un bref mouvement de tête, pour l'en dissuader.

Il se rassit a contre cœur, bougonnant, il avait tout de même le droit de savoir ce qui perturbait son amant! Le soir de noël qui plus est! Le buffet apparu et tira des exclamations heureuses a tous les sorciers présents.

Si le brun mangea peu ce soir là, le blond ne pu rien avaler tant son estomac était noué.

**23h04-Salle de bain des serpentards .**

-Tu as raison Blaise tout va bien se passer. Il n'y a pas de raison que ca se passe mal... Hein...?

Draco se regarda dans le miroir et essaya de faire un sourire assuré a son reflet.

_Tout va bien se passer Draco._

**23h32-Salle commune des serpentards.**

-Bon sang! DRACO! Arrête de t'agiter comme ca!

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Merde, mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué!

**23h55 -Salle sur demande.**

_Respire Draco, respire._

**23h59-Salle sur demande**

_Bon il va arriver, souffle. Tout se passera bien._

**00h01**

_MAIS OU EST-IL?! Sa chouette s'est surement perdue, ou alors il n'a pas envie de venir. Quelle idée j'ai eu d'écouter Pansy et d'écrire dans ce maudit mot "rejoins moi a 00h dans la salle sur demande, j'ai quelque chose de spéciale a te montrer" pff! _

_Ah! La porte s'ouvre.. C'est lui... Merlin qu'il est... Splendide. _

_Ne pas être désagréable._

-Tu es en retard, Attaqua le serpentard.

_Raté._

-Oui pardon...

Harry s'approcha du blond et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Draco sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Il s'appuya contre Harry, laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir, et le baiser se fit plus intense.

Draco se détacha de lui, sachant pertinemment que si ils poursuivaient, il n'arriverait jamais a continuer.

-Bon alors tu me la montre cette chose spéciale? Demanda le brun, l'œil brillant de pensée pas très catholique.

-Soit patient Potter. Siffla le serpentard, amusé.

D'un coup de baguette Draco, tamisa la lumière de la pièce, un parfum très agréable parvint au sens d'Harry qui sourit, un peu intrigué.

Le blond observa la réaction de son amoureux et se rassura en voyant son air ravis et perplexe. Il fallait que cela le prenne par surprise.

D'un informulé, Draco enclencha le tourne disque dans un coin de la salle. Une musique entrainante (*) résonna dans la pièce. Harry dévisagea son amant, surpris, tandis que celui ci s'avançait vers lui, séducteur.

Draco passa un bras autour de la taille du brun, et pris sa main, l'entrainant dans un tango sensuel. Se prenant au jeu, Harry rapprocha ses hanches de celles de son partenaire qui soupira.

-Je croyais que tu détestait danser... , souffla le brun a son oreille, a la fin de la musique.

-Sache, Potter, que je ne danse qu'en de grandes occasions.

La danse avait prit fin mais les deux hommes restaient l'un contre l'autre.

-Hm... Et qu'elle est cette occas..Oh!

Les yeux émeraudes s'agrandirent de surprise quand rapidement le blond se décolla de lui et déposa un genoux a terre.

-Harry James Potter. Veux tu me faire l'honneur d'accepter d'être mon fiancé, mon mari, pour toute notre vie? Tu sais.. D'habitude les discours ne me posent pas de problème mais aujourd'hui...Je n'ai pas les mots... J'ai eu très peur de faire une erreur , mais quand je te vois, là avec tes yeux verts, tes foutus lunettes, tes mains dans les miennes... Eh bien je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Harry je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, que j'en ai oublié pourquoi je te détestais au début. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin a tes cotés, te regarder, t'aimer, te faire l'amour toute ma vie. Tu m'as rendu vivant es mon flambeau dans cet immense couloir sombre dans lequel je m'étais perdu. Tu m'as sauvé en m'aimant. Merci. Je t'aime.

Harry avait les yeux embués de larmes, Draco se releva en vacillant légèrement, leurs mains tremblaient un peu. Le brun restait silencieux.

-Je comprendrai si tu dis non mais je-

-Oui murmura doucement Harry.

-Quoi?

-OUI, explosa le brun, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, son sourire. Il attrapa Draco qui n'arrivait pas a y croire et le serra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, quand soudain leur ventres se manifestèrent en même temps.

-Tu as faim? Demanda Draco, le front appuyé contre celui d'Harry.

-Un peu.. J'ai une idée ne bouge pas.

D'un même mouvement le gryffondor fit apparaitre un lit et dessus un plateau de fraise et une bouteille de chantilly. Draco le regarda malicieusement.

-Non... Tu ne pense quand même pas...

-Mais si mon amour.

Harry entraina le blond sur le lit et le dévêtit de sa chemise, faisant de même de la sienne. Le bru attrapa une fraise la couvrit de chantilly et l'offrit a Draco qui la croqua sans hésiter en regardant droit dans les yeux verts, qui s'assombrirent a cet instant. Harry répéta le même manège mais ne pu résister plus longtemps.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Le brun le toisa en souriant légèrement, la tête penchée sur le coté. Le pantalon et le caleçon de Draco disparurent.

-Oh...

Avidement, Harry tendit la main vers la bouteille, la secoua énergiquement tout en regardant son amant alanguit sans pudeur dans le lit.

-Vous serez mon dessert Mr Malfoy.

A ces mots, le concerné se tendit légèrement d'envie. Le survivant murmura un sort qui attacha les poignets du blond aux montants du lit, celui ci lui jeta un regard coquin. Harry pressa le bouton et disposa de la chantilly sur les deux tétons du serpentard avant de les lécher et de les mordiller consciencieusement. L'héritier Malfoy poussait des gémissements plus qu'indécent.

Harry fit un chemin de liquide blanc de son coup jusqu'a son nombril et en déposa un peu sur le gland de son fiancé qui se cambra. Le brun lécha de bas en haut et Draco soupira d'impatience alors que le brun redescendait lascivement vers son membre tendu.

-Harry s'il te plait!

-hm quoi chéri?

L e serpentard grogna et enfin le survivant céda a sa demande, lapant doucement la crème qui commençait a dégouliner le long de son pénis. Draco étouffa un cri lorsqu'Harry le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il pompait énergiquement tandis que ses doigts bronzés allaient taquiné son entrée.

-Ah..AH! Harry je vais AH!

Harry s'arrêta et tout en regardant son amant dans les yeux, s'empala lentement sur lui. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière en serrant les dents. Merlin c'était bon! C'était la première fois que Harry était dans se rôle là et si il était un peu tendu dans les premier temps, il se laissait complètement aller maintenant. Il se pencha et embrassa son amant a lui en faire tourner la tête.

-Harry tu es tellement étroit...

Le concerné gémissait de toute son âme, il se pencha vers l'arrière les mains sur les draps et cria quand le blond heurta sa prostate de plein fouet.

-Encore!

Draco s'exécuta et regarda son amoureux se tendre de plaisir. L'orgasme dévasta Harry en une fraction de seconde. Son visage s'éclaira et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper le prénom de son fiancé. Celui ci le suivit de très près, la contraction avait eu raison de lui.

Le brun s'écroula sur son amant, luttant tous les deux pour reprendre une respiration normal. Ils s'endormirent après s'être murmuré des "je t'aime" à n'en plus finir.

Le lendemain, Draco passait la bague au doigt de Harry devant une assemblée attendrie . Le brun se fit un plaisir de pavaner devant certaines personnes verte de jalousie comme GW et même mimi Geignarde.

* * *

Voilaaaa Bon noeil a tous!

(1) Belle au bois dormant

(2) A vous de definir laquelle vous voulez moi je pensais a Te extrano ;)

3(ca c'est pour moi) Une petite review?


End file.
